User blog:LeeHatake93/LegendGames Presents: The LegendGames 3PC
This blog is for an idea I had. After a comment made by Sackchief about a Nintendo HDS, I began brainstorming what the console would look like. Naturally, I imagined it would some kind of amalgam of the Wii U Game Pad, the 2DS, and the 3DS XL. I imagine that for an HD screen, the system would be akin to a tablet, and could possibly possess two touch screens for potential games that would use only one screen. Anywho, after thinking about the system, I thought back to my ideas for a third-party console that would play any game, regardless of system exclusivity. After thinking about it, a console like that is probably a few years ahaead of our time, especially if including all of the games that support different newtworks for online gaming. However, a handheld console may not be such an issue. This is my idea. For lack of a better name, I just refer to it as the 3PC, meaning "Third-Party Portable Console". Essentially, it's what I imagine the Nintendo HDS to be, but it plays DS, 3DS, and Vita games. For now, this is just an idea for a 3DS/Vita hybrid, although I do actually want to develop my own handheld console one day. Design The overall design is basically a cross between a Vita and 3DS. Rather that being foldable, is has a sliding feature like the PSP Go. The top half features a large touchscreen, a 3D slider, teh Home button, and, not shown, the speakers. The bottom half contains the second touchscreen, the d-pad, the analog pads, start and select buttons, and traditional buttons. On the back of the top half are the twin cameras for 2D and 3D photos, and on the bottom half lies the two triggers and a Vita-styled touch pad. On the top of the bottom half, located between the triggers, lie three slots. The middle slot is, of course, where the player would insert their DS and 3DS games. On each side of the Nintendo card slot are two additional slots. The one on the left is for Vita games, and the one on the right is for Vita accessories. On the very bottom of the console are two more slots. The larger slot is for traditional SD cards, namely those used in Nintendo 3DS systems. The smaller slot is for micro SD cards, like those used in PlayStation Vita systems. The middle area is where the charger is plugged into. There is also a headphone jack. Features I've yet to illustrate: On the right side (when facing the front of the console) lie the power switch and a stylus slot. On the left side are the volume controls and the WLAN switch. The volume controls are buttons as on the Vita, although the power switch is more similar to the one on the Nintendo DS Lite. The styus used is also the same as the DS, rather than the 3DS. Features Realistic Expectations These are the features that can be implemented realistically. *A Vita-styled interface *DS and 3DS games would utilize the bottom touchscreen. Vita games would use the top touchscreen and rear touchpad. *As such, whenever playing a Vita game, the bottom touchscreen will display the PlayStation logo on a black background. *Both touchscreens support the stylus, despite a PlayStation Vita not doing so. *Region free. Supports all DS, 3DS, and Vita games. *Made of the same material as a Nintendo DS Lite, so there are little to no fingerprint or dust collection issues to worry about. (Personal nitpick. Versions made of the 3DS and Vita material would be available as well.) *Apps include Youtube, Internet Browser, and other apps that are shared between the 3DS and Vita. *Sadly, no online play would be available due to the issue in programming both PlayStation Network and NIntendo Network into the system. However, things such as Miiverse and the Sony Online Store would be accessible through the Internet Browser app, and players would still be able to sign into their Sony and Nintendo accounts. *However, offline connections, such as between Pokemon games or the Vita's local connection still work. *Game recording and uploading would be a feature, building onto the Vita's screencap feature. This allows players to record from all three software cartridges. *The camera can take both pictures and video in 2D and 3D. In addition, pictures can be modified or drawn on like the photos in the Nintendo 3DS. Fanwish Features *Online support for both Nintendo Network and PlayStation Network. *Remote Play with PS3, PS4, and second screen connection to Wii U. *Through extension, all Virtual Console games, PS1 classics, PS2 classics, and digital PSP games could be played. *Additionally, Nintendo HDS games can be played. Games As stated before, all DS, 3DS, and Vita games work on this console. Here are a list of a few fanmade games and LegendGames Entertainment titles that would be released at the system's launch: Category:Blog posts